Hold on
by dimentiothepikachu
Summary: Dark times have fallen upon the world. Strange pokemon called darkling pokemon are appearing all over and taking over everything. Dark themes not for faint of heart.


I was five years old when I first saw darkling pokemon. Back then no one had known what an darkling pokemon was, and it was a peaceful time. I was lost in the forest by my house when I first saw one. My father and I had gone into the forest to get some oran berries for dinner. However, I was quickly distracted and ran to chase the forest pokemon, pretending I was catching them. Usually I stay close and know when to go back, but just as I was about to, a Ralts ran past me. I'd never seen a Ralts before, so I thought it was a undiscovered pokemon and ran after it. Going farther than I ever dared to before I chased the Ralts, the whole time imagining how proud father would be if I discover a new pokemon. Just as I was about to catch the rare psychic pokemon, a harsh wind blew through the forest, howling like an angry dog pokemon. I jumped in fear realizing just how far I had gone. I looked around desperately for father, but I had gone too far and was now lost. Terrified, I cried helplessly for father, mother and my brothers, however they did not come. I knew no one was coming, I'd ran too far, but I keep crying. After what seemed like forever a howl started to cry with me. I didn't notice it at first, not until the howls were louder than my own cries.

That was when I saw her for the first time, a red Poochyena. She gazed gently at me and howled a soft, beautiful tune that made me feel safer. Once the song was over she walked up to me and I thought she going to attack. Trembling, I closed my eyes and awaited the blow, but it never came. Instead she rubbed her muzzle across my eyes drying my tears. She was more comforting than my mother. I grabbed her close and she gently licked my face, washing away the last remnants of my tears. Emotionally drained I hugged her tightly and drifted off.

It wasn't until night that my father found us. He was horrified to find the oddly colored poochyena curled around me. Thinking quickly, he pushed her away and grabbed me, however he didn't get far. The poochyena rapidly recovered from the blow and used tackle on both fell to ground, father landed on his side in an attempt to shield me from the blow. All of the action jolted me awake and with a cry I opened my eyes, confused about what was going on and where I was. I tried to wriggle out of my father's arms, still confused about what was happening, but he just tightened his grip, holding me closer. When he didn't put me down she attacked him again, trying to free me from his grip. However, she was still very young so while the bite hurt, it wasn't anything serious or even enough to slow my father down. The poochyena had a firm grip on my father's arm and she was beginning to draw blood. Tears pooled around my eyes he was hurt because of me, "Father please stop!"

He thought I was scared of the fighting, he shook her off and gave a kicked her hard, sending her flying. While it was true that I was scared I had to be brave, "Father she's nice! she helped me!"

Father was shocked, wild pokemon usually don't care for people, usually they're scared of us. He listened to the rest of what happened and frowned deeply, realizing she really had helped me. I jumped out of his arms and ran to her and scooped her up, "Please Daddy, can we keep her!"

"No." he gently replied, "But we can nurse her back to health."

I grinned, "Yay!"

Her injuries weren't serious so she healed quickly. Even before she was fully healed she ran and played with the village children. Mother and father often talked about why she was so friendly and about where her family is. Father said Mightyena don't live around the spot I found her so it was hard to find her family. In the end the adults of the village agreed to release her in the same spot and hope she finds her way home. I did not agree with this I wanted her to stay. Father would not listen this time he kept repeating she needs to go home, but I didn't understand why our house couldn't be her home.

When the day came me and my two brothers tried to hide her under our beds and even set up poorly made traps around the bed. However regardless of our effort father got her and left to take her home. We staged a protest of not eating lunch and not doing any of our chores, Mother did not take kindly to our behavior and grounded us for a week. Yang, the middle brother, did not care for the Poochyena as much as me or our older brother so he gave up on the protest when mother made his favorite food. Nancy, the oldest brother, was much more mature than me so he gave up the protest when father came home without the puppy pokemon. However I was the youngest and the one who found her, so I continued to act up. After I skipped dinner father sat me down, "Smith, I know you love her, but she belongs in the wild."

"No!", I screeched, tears starting to well up in my eyes, " She belongs with me!"

He sighed and pulled me closer, "You belong with me, right?"

"Yeah" I sniffled.

He smiles at me, "You wanted to come home when you were lost, right?"

"Yeah"

"Then don't you think she wants to go home and see her mother and father?" He picked me up and holds me close to his chest. I realize he's right, she most likely misses her family and needs to go home. I pictured a red mommy mightyena and a red daddy mightyena howling with joy when she comes home and giggled happily.

"Can we visit her?" I asked hopefuly.

Father grinned at me, "Of course."

Little did anyone know, that Poochyena started the change of the village. Darkling pokemon were beginning to step out of the dark and they would change our world forever.


End file.
